


This Isn't Something You Should Talk About in a Letter

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, mentioned bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I would, under ideal circumstances, desire one, here are ten reasons why we should not enter into a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Hermann Is Kind Of a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> jaegercon is over but i can't seem to stop writing fic for this fandom.

_A handwritten letter, left in the mailbox of Dr. Newton Geiszler._

~~Dear~~  
 ~~Newt~~  
Dr. Geiszler,

I apologise for avoiding you these past few days. I was not sure how best to approach this subject, though I am aware you desperately want to talk about it. I have decided to put all of my ~~feel~~ opinions in this letter. 

While I would, under ideal circumstances, desire one, here are ten reasons why we should not enter into a romantic relationship:

1\. My wife and I were divorced several years ago. The reason for this is that she felt I was spending too much time on my work and not enough time paying attention to her, and she was absolutely correct. This was not the first time a relationship of mine ended because i spent too much time working. Despite that the Kaiju are no longer a threat, and should not be for a very long time, I am quite sure I will find some other pressing matter in which to fully immerse myself, and will not put in the required attention to maintain such a relationship. I am not sure I possess the ability to devote myself to another person when my work could help the world. 

2\. While we may have, over the years, come to know each other as friends, we continue to fight constantly about every possible subject; from the differences in our work, to the differences in our personalities, to any habits either of us may have that the other person finds remotely distasteful. We also provoke each other into anger by purposefully engaging in acts that are annoying to the other. We do this because we are used to it, not because we mean to hurt each other, but this cannot make a healthy relationship. 

3\. Your past history of short relationships and one-night-stands shows a lack of commitment on your part. As someone who is very much one for long-term commitment to a relationship, I do not feel we would be compatible. I would not be able to trust that you would continue to enjoy the relationship, and you would feel I stifle you. 

4\. My physical disability will likely limit our sexual ~~creativ~~ activity. I have no doubt that you have already considered this, and I do not feel I need to elaborate further. 

5\. I had planned to return home after the remainder of my work here is finished; you plan to travel the world. Long-distance relationships are infinitely harder to maintain, especially if one party is constantly moving around. 

6\. While I intend to receive credit for my part in "cancelling the apocalypse" (in fact, I demand it), I would prefer not to be in the public eye. You want rock-star levels of fame. Our relationship would force me into the same level of fame that you hope to achieve. 

7\. After our drift, we know everything about each other. There is nothing new to learn. Is it likely our relationship will stagnate quickly, as we will too soon become used to each other. 

8\. Judging by the differences in our work spaces, were we to live together, I imagine half the house would be in constant and total disarray. I shall not clean up your messes, Newton. I never have, and I never will. 

9\. I absolutely refuse any public displays of affection. 

10\. We will never be able to agree on music to be played at ~~our wed~~ any events we may want to arrange together. 

I apologise. 

-Dr. Hermann Gottleib


	2. In Which Newt Talks Some Sense Into Hermann

_An email, marked priority, sent at 03.18, received at 03.21 by a very irritable Dr. Hermann Gottleib._

TO: hgott@ppdc.gov  
FROM: newttherockstar@gmail.com  
SUBJECT: what the fuck hermann

first of all, your handwriting is fucking illegible. took me hours to read the thing. like, don't bother crossing out your mistakes, i can't read them anyway. 

apology barely accepted, you asshole. we basically had mind sex and you don't even call me the next morning? maybe you should've listed that you're rude as one of your reasons why we shouldn't "enter into a romantic relationship."

but whatever. since our "desire" for a relationship developed under not-ideal circumstances and they turned out pretty damn well for us so i'd say they're actually super ideal circumstances for the two of us even if for other people they probably aren't, here's ten reasons why you need to fuck me right now. 

1\. i'm just as much of a workaholic as you are. i'm sure we can find some problem or other that requires both a physicist and a biologist. then we can both go crazy all over it together, and we'll basically be spending all our time together like now. we can't complain we're not spending enough time together if we get certain jobs specifically to spend more time together. 

2\. we fight because it makes us _better_. we fight as motivation. we established that years ago. and half the time we fight because we care about each other and we don't want the other person to do something that could hurt them. or, well, usually you're the one that doesn't want me to fuck up. you don't really do shit like putting your life in danger. except when you drifted with me, you know, that was pretty dangerous. but, like, how is that an issue? and even if it is, whatever, i can stop fighting with you. but i don't think it's a problem. 

3\. don't be a dick. did you forget most of them broke up with me? or that i had all those one-night-stands because i really really _really_ like sex but don't always want to wait to get to "that point" in a relationship? come on. i can totally be committed or whatever. (also, you thought about me having sex!!!)

4\. apparently you thought a lot about the sex. okay, cool. well, think on this: my two biggest kinks are riding and caning. i think we can work this out.

5\. did you miss all the lecture requests? they're asking for both of us to lecture at pretty much every university in the world. and some places that aren't universities. there's no way we can get out of all of them. once that's done with i'll totally go home with you. we don't need to do the long-distance thing. 

6\. oh, please. you love the attention. i saw it in your head. don't forget that you can't lie to me anymore. you always wanted to be a rockstar too. 

7\. yeah, because you remembered every single thing you saw in my head. 

8\. you obviously didn't keep the memories of my room. cleanest shit ever. probably cleaner than yours. i even make my bed every day. i'll probably end up having to clean up _your_ shit. 

9\. i'm not asking for any PDA, so you don't have to worry about that. 

10\. well, there's the deal-breaker. you're right; we can't be together if our music tastes clash. though i think that maybe the fact that you're thinking about our wedding already is promising enough to make up for it. 

you better be in my bed by 09.00 (yes, in the morning; morning sex is awesome) so i can show you just how _creative_ i can get while we're half-asleep and you're on your back. 

-newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they did the sex. it was glorious.


End file.
